


5 Boys Who Weren't Chat Noir

by Engineerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineerd/pseuds/Engineerd
Summary: Marinette almost met Chat Noir today.Civilian Chat Noir, that is. She saw regular Chat Noir almost every day. Obviously.(It's not that she's looking for him, because she's not, honestly. She couldn't care less who Chat Noir is under the mask - stop looking at her like that, Tikki - )





	5 Boys Who Weren't Chat Noir

1.

Marinette almost met  _ Chat Noir  _ today. 

Civilian Chat Noir, that is. She saw regular Chat Noir almost every day. Obviously. No, picture this: she was coming out of the subway when she ran into a boy exactly six inches taller than her, with shaggy dirty-blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

She looked at him and she swore her heart stopped. 

And then he opened his mouth. 

“Watch where you’re going,” he growled, his words much too sharp and his voice much too deep. 

“Sorry,” Marinette mumbled, shaking herself. 

God. He had looked identical, though.  

 

2.

She was out doing a delivery for her parents - a bunch of croissants and the like to a business - when she ran into (literally) a boy delivering a bunch of flowers. 

“Whoa,” the boy said. “Sorry about that!” 

Marinette startled even worse, just barely catching the bakery box by the tips of her fingers. His hair was a bit too short and his eyes were brown instead of green, but  _ that voice.  _ “N-no problem,” she stuttered. 

“After you,” he said, prodding the door open with his foot. “Do you work here?” 

“No,” Marinette said, trying to ignore the rush of adrenaline to her system. She didn’t know why she was suddenly so  _ shaky.  _ “Just making a delivery.” 

“Hey, me too!” the boy said. “I make deliveries for my family’s flower shop. I’m Pierre.” 

She looked up and made eye contact with him. The eyes were weird - she’d never pictured Chat with brown eyes - but then again she had known the green cat eyes were fake. “I’m Marinette,” she said. “I make deliveries for my family’s bakery.” 

They were interrupted by the secretary signing for their various packages, but Marinette found herself waiting for him to exit the building again. “Those poor folks,” Chat- no, Pierre, said. “Having to work on a Saturday.” 

“We’re working on a Saturday,” Marinette said. 

He smiled. “That’s true,” he said. “Hey, where is your family’s bakery? Would you like to walk together if it’s the same way?” 

They walked back to the 21st arridosemont together painfully slowly. She learned he was the second-youngest of four children, the second boy, and went to school only one zone over from Marinette. 

He dropped her off in front of the bakery, looking regretful she had to go. “It was nice to meet you, Marinette,” he said, and then took a deep breath. “You are quite...a _ dough _ able.” 

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” Pierre said. “I thought it might work, but you’re right. It was bad.” 

She wanted to breath, but felt like she was incapable of doing anything other than wheezing. “Um,” she squeaked. “Yes. I mean, no! I mean - can I have your phone number?” 

He brightened. 

Marinette never worked up the courage to text Pierre (it was hard to think through the thudding  _ he’s real he’s real he’s real  _ of her heartbeat) but it turns out, it didn’t matter. 

Pierre was akumatized about two weeks later. Chat Noir was next to her the whole time. 

  
  


3.

Marinette, like the rest of the class, went to watch Francois-Dupont’s rugby team and cheer on Kim. And she meant to be cheering on Kim. Really. 

“Oh my god,”  Alya said, after Marinette hissed when number #13 was tackled again. “You’re rooting for the other school!” 

“No,” Marinette lied, watching as 13 was pulled up by his teammates and clapped on the back. 

“Who are you _looking at?_ ” she interrogated, craning her head. “Do you know him or something?” 

“ _No,_ ” she denied venously. Just because he could jump and dodge like a madman didn’t mean she knew him. Just because his laugh carried in the wind and his smile glinted in the sun didn’t mean she knew him. _Just because he took a tackle for his teammate didn’t mean she knew him._

Alya narrowed her eyes. “You’re staring at the blond one,” she decided. “If it’s because he looks a little like Adrien, girl-”

“It’s not,” Marinette interrupted, honestly this time. “He doesn’t even - we can’t even tell what he looks like, from here. His hair’s all sweaty and we can’t even see his eyes, and we haven’t heard him talk-”

Alya raised an eyebrow, but Marinette couldn’t say _his hair and eyes and voice are important because those are the only things that aren’t covered by his supersuit,_ so instead she just defended, “Honestly. Adrien is the last thing on my mind.”

 

4. 

They were swinging down a crowded street and Chat Noir said, “Hey, look, its me,” and pointed to a display of TVs in a shop window. 

Marinette’s eyes landed on an  _ Adrien, the Fragrance  _ ad, and she was teleported back wildly in her head to the time Alya colored a picture of a Chat Noir suit on top of Adrien and - and then she realized he was pointing to a news article on the next TV that pictured the news anchor in a pet shop, petting a kitten. 

“You wish you were that cute,” she replied on the upswing.

 

5.

Luka was not a thing like Chat Noir. 

He looked completely different. He sounded completely different. His personality was different, she had even  _ seen the two of them in the same place at the same time -  _

So why did the two boys irrationally give her the same feeling? 

“I do not have a crush on Luka,” Marinette said out loud, apropos of nothing. 

Next to her, Tikki raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t say you did.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr (miraculousengineerd) a little while ago, feel free to come scream at me there


End file.
